The Luckiest of them All
by Snowfeather5
Summary: Squirrelflight and Ashfur never break up, and instead have a litter of kits. Little do they know, their kits are involved in a mysterious prophecy, one that can change the destiny of the forest. Will they be able to save the Clans in time? Review please!
1. Prologue

Ok, this is going to be a one-shot about Squirrelflight and Ashfur's kits, unless popular demand has it that I make a sequel

This is going to be a one-shot about Squirrelflight and Ashfur's kits, unless popular demand has it that I make a sequel. So here's the first chapter!

A/N- Ok, in this book, the badger attack didn't happen. (This takes place about 2 moons afterward it would've occurred, pretending Squirrelflight was pregnant a while ago.) Also, since Cinderpelt didn't die in my book, that means two of Sorreltail's kits are unnamed. (It saddens me that Molekit died so I'll rename him and he can become an apprentice) I'll be having a naming contest for them later on. So just bear with me if any confusion occurs, I'll try to make it clearer.

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors and I'm tired of saying it!!_

PROLOUGE

The cool morning breeze ruffled Squirrelflight's dark ginger fur, sending chills down her spine. Protectively, she wrapped her tail around her newborn kits who were suckling gently at her belly.

"They're beautiful." A soothing voice whispered.

Squirrelflight turned her head around to see the pale gray pelt of her mate.

"And best of all they're ours." The ginger queen cooed back, and rubbed noses with the handsome warrior.

Ashfur nodded and looked down at the kits he fathered. There were three of them. One was a gray tom, just like his father. The other was a pretty orange tabby she-kit. The last she-kit was white, with gray patches on her ears, paws, and tail.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" a voice called from the nursery entrance.

Both mates turned to see Sorreltail looking in affectionately at the two new parents.

"Not yet." Squirrelflight replied modestly. Then turning back to her kits, she used her tail to guide the tom back onto her belly.

"Well, there will be plenty of time for that later." Cinderpelt meowed limping in. dropping a pile of herbs in front of the ginger queen; she stayed to watch every leaf be eaten before returning to her den.

"And if you have any troubles just call me!" the medicine cat yowled over her shoulder.

Suddenly, balls of fur came flying from nowhere as Sorreltail's four kits tried to enter the nursery.

"I wanna see the kits!"

"Come on mom."

"Ya mom please?" they meowed anxiously.

Sorreltail growled sternly at her kits who immediately settled down. Then turning to Squirrelflight for approval, she quietly led her kits inside.

"You must be very gentle though." The ginger queen warned. "They were born last night so it'll be awhile before they're old enough to play with you."

"Look how tiny they are!" Honeykit cooed as she sniffed the lumps of fur.

"Will they grow up to be warriors just like us?" Poppykit asked her mother.

"Of course they will. But they need their rest." The pretty tortoiseshell guided her kits out with a sweep of her tail. "Come on. How about I show you how to hunt like a warrior does?"

Squirrelflight let out a purr of amusement as Sorreltail led the energetic kits into the clearing of the camp.

Watching the kits' boundless energy made the queen realize how tired she was, so she curled her tail around her kits and closed her eyes, letting the long needed sleep overcome her.

After helping with her sister's birth, Leafpool settled down for a nap.

(Yes, I know she originally ran away with Crowfeather, but since the badger attack didn't happen I'll just say she came back on her own will this time.)

The instant she dozed off, she found herself awake again on the island. Around her, were the starry shapes of those from StarClan.

"Greetings Leafpool." A cat called out. Stepping forward, the medicine cat recognized the pelt of Bluestar, the leader before her father.

Leafpool dipped her head in respect. "What have you come to show me?" She asked her warrior ancestors cautiously. Though it had been two moons since she ran away with Crowfeather, the brown she-cat was worried the cats still didn't trust her.

"We have brought you a message." The past leader replied vaguely.

Then, as if one voice, the starry figures began to speak in unison.

"_Descending from a great flight will come three, whose paws will shape the future of the clan." _

"I don't understand!" Leafpool wailed. "Please explain it to me!" But even though she cried out to the fading warriors, she knew there was no use. Starclan would only share with her what they thought necessary. It was her job as a medicine cat to decipher it for the good of the Clan.

Jolting awake, the medicine cat found herself still in her comfortable moss nest. The scent of herbs calmed her nerves, but the eerie voice from her dream still echoed in her mind.

"_Descending from a great flight will come three, whose paws will shape the future of the clan."_

Leafpool didn't know what it meant yet, but she had a feeling it meant trouble was to come, and only certain cats could stop it.

Well, hope you liked it! All suggestions are welcome. So please go and review!!

NAMING CONTEST: Well, I told you I'd give you more details so here it is.

If you want to rename Molekit, send in a very short one-shot about how you think he died. (Not what the book says! Make this up on your own! Use your creative mind…) Now, for everyone who'd like to pick out a name for the kit who should be Cinderkit (but isn't b/c in my book she didn't die) review with a short one-shot about Squirrelflight and Ashfur as mates. (It can be anything from them going hunting together, her announcing to him she has kits, anything like that) The person from each category with the best one-shot shall receive a plushie of their choosing, along with the naming privileges of that kit. So what are you waiting for? Get to typing!


	2. Apprenticeship

**A/N: Congratulations to MushroomT for winning the naming contest. Not just because she was the ONLY person to review (cough cough) but she really did have an amazing one-shot! So, once again congrats and here the names of Sorreltail's other kits.**

**Cinderkit- Pebblekit (tortoiseshell she-kit)**

**Molekit- Rainkit (handsome gray tom)**

**I know I kind of changed the descriptions but I thought they fit better. So I hope you guys like them!**

**Also, I'd like you to know I've decided that this is actually happening in place of Dark River. I know that confuses things with Sorreltail and her kits, but just pretend they were born 8 moons ago and we'll be good. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer- Ugh! These are so pointless. I'm pretty sure everyone knows I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!! There. Satisfied?_

A streak of gray shot passed the white-patched kit, bowling her over. Taking the opportunity that she was down, the gray ball of fur quickly pinned her to her back.

"I've got you now!" the tom hissed playfully.

"Not quite!" giving her sibling no time to react, the once pinned kit squirmed from underneath her brother's grip, nipping his paws on the way out.

"That's not fair. You only got out because you're smaller." Stormkit wailed.

"Oh come on. You're just mad because _I _beat you!" Cloverkit meowed.

"You're both mouse-brained." Hissed a voice.

The two kits turned around to see their sister, Dawnkit, padding towards them.

"Everyone knows that I could beat both of you easily." She meowed matter-of-factly.

Exchanging a mischievous glance with her brother, Cloverkit pounced and bawled over her sister. Stormkit immediately joined in, and in no time had the orange tabby pinned to the ground.

"Okay fine you win! Get off me!" Dawnkit wailed.

The two kits retreated and gave her a look of triumph.

"Now who's tough?" Cloverkit challenged.

"That wasn't fair. You guys teamed up on me." The orange she-kit complained.

"You started it." Cloverkit retorted.

"Enough all of you!" The siblings turned to see their mother coming towards them, obviously displeased.

"If you expect to become apprentices today, you'd better act like it." The queen growled sternly.

"Sorry mother." They all squeaked.

Giving them a comforting lick, she began to groom her kits in preparation of the ceremony.

"You have to look your best in front of the entire clan." She told them for about the fourth time that morning.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar called out to the cats.

Giving Cloverkit one last lick, Squirrelflight went to sit at the front of the group next to Ashfur, who gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"It's time for one of my favorite duties." Firestar meowed. Beckoning towards the three kits, they padded over to the front to stand in front of their leader.

"These three kits are ready to become true apprentices of ThunderClan. Stormkit, from this point on you shall be known as Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw!" "Stormpaw!" "Stormpaw!" The cats yowled as the gray tom stepped forward as Firestar licked his shoulder.

"Birchfall."

Cloverkit watched as the tom stepped forward happily, eager to get his first apprentice.

"You are a strong and noble cat. I know you'll pass along everything you know to Stormpaw."

"I will." The warrior replied solemnly as he touched noises with the gray apprentice.

After a proper acquaintance, mentor and apprentice padded back to the group as they waited for Firestar to continue.

"Dawnkit, from this moment forth you'll be known as Dawnpaw."

"Dawnpaw!" "Dawnpaw!" "Dawnpaw!" the cats howled once more.

"Graystripe, though the twolegs took you away, you've never stopped being a brave and loyal member of ThunderClan. Because of this, you shall mentor Dawnpaw."

The long-haired tom walked forward to touch noses with his apprentice, who returned with him to his seat.

_Finally! _Cloverkit thought eagerly._ I wonder who my mentor will be._

"Cloverkit, you have also reached your sixth moon and are ready to be a ThunderClan apprentice."

The white-patched she-cat padded forward in anticipation as Firestar continued the ceremony.

"From this point on, until your warrior name is given, you shall be known as Cloverpaw." The handsome ginger tom meowed.

"Cloverpaw!" "Cloverpaw!" "Cloverpaw!" The cats of ThunderClan yowled into the forest.

The newly named apprentice smiled, eyes twinkling. She had waited six moons for this wonderful day, and was happy that it finally came.

"Whitewing, you've been a great edition to ThunderClan, and it's time you had your first apprentice." The flame-colored tom meowed to the pretty white warrior.

Yes! Cloverpaw thought excitedly. Whitewing will be a great mentor. She's a great warrior, and an all around nice cat. I can't wait to start training!

Watching as the warrior pushed her way through the crowd of cats, Cloverpaw eagerly touched noses with her new mentor.

Looking at the sparkle in her bright green eyes, the apprentice could tell her mentor was just as excited as she was.

As the two went to sit back down, side by side, the cats began to break up, ready to start the day's patrols.

"Wait!" Firestar howled, getting back the attention of his Clan. "Cinderpelt came up to me, stating a new prophecy StarClan has given."

Everyone's happy mood was soon gone, replaced by one of distress and worry. It took a minute for cats to realize that the medicine cat was informing them of the news, and everyone quickly grew quiet.

"I received a prophecy last night." The gray she-cat meowed. "Before calm arrives, kin will test kin. A storm will brew in the morning light, and yet only the luckiest of them all can save us from the danger it brings." Cinderpelt finished.

_What does it all mean? _Cloverpaw wondered._ And what danger could they possibly mean? The clans have been peaceful for moons!_

Gathering back her senses, Cloverpaw noticed that Firestar had adjourned the meeting, and was talking with Cinderpelt in her den.

"Hi Cloverpaw!" meowed a cheerful voice. The distracted she-cat looked up to see Rainpaw's blue eyes gazing into hers. "I can show you the apprentices den if you like."

"Sure, thanks!" Cloverpaw meowed as she followed him into the den.

"There's an extra bed of moss by mine so you can sleep there." He meowed, pointing to a small nest of unused moss.

"All right. I think I'll take a nap before Whitewing takes me out training." Cloverpaw admitted, curling herself into a ball.

"Okay. And congratulations." The gray tom meowed before backing out of the den.

Though the prophecy still haunted her, Cloverpaw pushed the thought out of her mind and thought of the more happy occurrences. She was finally an apprentice and all that mattered any more was becoming a true warrior of ThunderClan!

**A/N: I know that things are really getting confusing with the order of events, so I decided to post a timeline. Hope it helps!**

**-(3 moons after what should have been the badger attack) Squirrelflight finds out she's pregnant with Ashfur's kits**

**2 more moon passes and Hawkfrost dies**

**3 moons later Sorreltail has Brakenfur's kits**

**2 moons after that Squirrelflight gives birth**

**4 moons later and Sorreltail's kits become apprentices**

**2 more moons and Squirrelflight's kits become apprentices**

**Okay, well that's it so far. I really hope that helped clear up any confusion! Please R&R!**

**P.S. I think that I'll post an allegiance page to deal with any misunderstandings about mentors and apprentices. (Also it might help since I changed some names of characters)**


	3. Allegiances

Okay, like I said, things are probably getting confusing so I've decided to post an allegiances page. So, here it is!

Disclaimer- Once again, I never have nor never will own Warriors!!

Legend: Warrior, apprentice

Leader- Firestar

Deputy-Brambleclaw, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat- Cinderpelt, Leafpool

Warriors- Squirrelflight

Dustpelt, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm, Honeypaw

Cloudtail, Pebblepaw

Brackenfur

Birchfall, Stormpaw

Sorreltail

Thornclaw, Poppypaw

Brightheart

Ashfur

Spiderleg, Mousepaw

Brook

Stormfur

Graystripe, Dawnpaw

Whitewing, Cloverpaw

Millie

Apprentices- Berrypaw

Hazelpaw

Pebblepaw

Rainpaw

Mousepaw

Honeypaw

Poppypaw

Stormpaw

Dawnpaw

Cloverpaw

Queens- Ferncloud: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy

Elders- Longtail

Mousefur

Well, I hope this helps everyone out! I'll update the next chapter soon I promise.


	4. First day of Training

A/N: All right, I finally got around to updating

A/N: All right, I finally got around to updating. I hope you guys like it! Also, sorry for my pretty obvious prophecy. I tried to do the best I could but it's still not that great. Oh well. Anyways, enough of me. Here's the next chapter!

P.S. I forgot to mention Rainpaw's mentor b/c he's taking the place of Molekit who died before a mentor was assigned. So I've decided that Firestar is mentoring Rainpaw.

Disclaimer- ME + WARRIORS OWNERSHIP DOESN'T EXIST!!

Walking through the dense forest, the young apprentice stopped to scent the air.

_Mouse! _The she-cat realized, and saw the creature nibbling contently on a beechnut. Stalking forward, she was about to pounce when bird let out a call and scared away the prey.

_Mousedung! _The apprentice cursed. _I almost had it…_

"Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw? Come on wake up!" a paw prodded her in the side, and the white she-cat rolled over.

"You've been sleeping since yesterday!" the voice meowed.

Looking up, Cloverpaw saw Rainpaw gazing at her with anxious eyes.

Cloverpaw sat up with a jolt. "I've been asleep since yesterday?!" she meowed incredulously.

"Ya. But Whitewing didn't want to wake you so she just let you sleep. Don't worry though, all you missed out on was your siblings cleaning out the elders' den."

Cloverpaw let out a sigh of relief. It would've been terrible if she slept through her first day of training!

Getting to her paws, she gave her coat a thorough licking and padded outside the den.

The sun had just risen above the horizon, its bright yellow rays seeping into the middle of the camp. All around, cats were already busy with hunting and training.

"Rainpaw!" Firestar called to his apprentice. "We're going on the dawn patrol."

"Okay." The gray tom called back.

"I have to go. Maybe we can go hunting sometime." Rainpaw meowed as her turned to leave.

After calling out a goodbye, Cloverpaw headed towards the freshkill pile where she quickly devoured a mouse.

While grooming her fur, Whitewing padded over.

"Today, we're going to explore the territory with Dawnpaw and Graystripe."

"Okay!" Cloverpaw meowed, trying to sound cheerful. As much as she wanted to be in the forest, exploring the territory wasn't her idea of fun. But, she knew that in order to be a good warrior she had to know the land so she decided not to object.

"How come Stormpaw can't come?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Birchfall is having him help extend the apprentice's den. We can train with him tomorrow." Whitewing meowed as they walked towards out of the camp.

No sooner had they stepped into the breezy forest, Dawnpaw and Graystripe met up with them.

"If we're all here I guess we can go." Graystripe meowed, leading the way out of the forest.

Cloverpaw had waited too long for this opportunity; to be out in the dense forest, enjoying the breeze and listening to the calls of the wild. The sun continued to rise higher in the sky setting a perfect temperature for the morning.

"Now Cloverpaw, tell me what you can smell." Whitewing instructed stopping just outside the camp.

Opening her mouth to draw in the scents of the forest, Cloverpaw finally meowed, "I smell fresh ThunderClan scent, so a patrol probably passed by here recently,"

"Good. Now what else?"

"There's the scent of mouse, and I think squirrel." Cloverpaw finished.

"Very nice!" Whitewing praised. "Now how about we go show you two the WindClan border, then we'll head down by the lake and finish up by coming back by the ShadowClan side."

"Sounds good to me." Graystripe meowed, ready to lead the way around the ThunderClan territory.

The sun had already begun to set, giving the sky a pinkish tint. Most patrols were done for the day, and the Clan cats were starting to share tongues.

"So what did you do today?" Cloverpaw asked her siblings as she shared a rabbit with them.

"Well, after we got done with exploring the grounds, Graystripe took me hunting!" Dawnpaw meowed.

"Cool. Did you catch anything?"

Dawnpaw's face dropped. "No." she admitted. "There wasn't enough time to actually practice. But he's taking me out again tomorrow and I promise I'll catch something so we can all share!"

"I can't wait!" Cloverpaw purred. "Whitewing is taking me out too so I can hunt. I can't wait to catch my first piece of freshkill!"

"You guys are lucky." Stormpaw meowed dejectedly. "Birchfall had me extend the apprentice's day today and I don't know what we're doing tomorrow. Though I don't think it can get much more boring than that."

Cloverpaw gave her brother an affectionate lick. "Oh come on. Perk up! I bet he has something fun planned out for you two."

As if on cue, Birchfall came over to the group of apprentices.

"Hello Stormpaw. I know today wasn't what you expected your first day of apprentice training to be like, but it needed to be done."

Stormpaw nodded unenthusiastically.

"To make up for it, we'll skip exploring the territory for a while and instead do something more fun…like battle training!" Birchfall announced.

At this, the gray tom immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yep. You worked hard today and deserved to do something more worthwhile." The mentor praised.

"Thanks Birchfall!" Stormpaw called out as the warrior padded away.

"See? I told you he'd do something fun." Cloverpaw pointed out, cuffing her brother over the ear.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep then." Dawnpaw meowed, finishing up the last bites of their dinner. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to miss out on tomorrow's training!"

"She's got a point." Cloverpaw admitted after washing her paws, and heading towards the apprentice's den.

Curling into a ball next to her siblings, the pretty white-patched she-cat closed her eyes, and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

Well, hope you liked it! I'll try to keep updating fast, but I do have a life! It just happened that all my friends were out of town this week so I found myself with a lot of extra time. However, if you updated, I might get around to updating faster…


	5. Shadowed Battles

Okay, I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update. I was working on my other stories and just found time today to update this one. Hope you like it!

Also, a special surprise will be at the end, so watch for it!

Cloverpaw awoke and stretched her fur. Pale morning sunlight streamed into the camp and glistened on the dew settled on the grass. All through the camp cats were beginning to wake, their fur shining in the sunlit clearing.

Looking around, Cloverpaw noticed Pebblepaw by the freshkill pile and padded over.

"Hey! Nice morning isn't it?" The white-patched apprentice meowed, trying to make conversation.

"Sure is. I can't wait to get out and stretch my muscles. I hope that Cloudtail lets me do some battle training." The tortoiseshell meowed, picking up a juicy thrush.

"Yeah, Whitewing promised to take me out for my first hunting lesson." Cloverpaw announced, biting into a plump vole.

As Pebblepaw took her last bite of freshkill, Cloudtail padded over to the pair.

"I'm glad you're finished because I was thinking that after our dawn patrol we'd practice some battle moves in the clearing.

"Yes!" Pebblepaw cheered, as she scurried out of the clearing with her mentor.

_Well, guess I could go find Dawnpaw. _Cloverpaw decided as she licked one paw and swiped it over her muzzle.

Standing up, she spotted her ginger sister sharing tongues with Stormpaw near the medicine cat's den.

"Hey!" she meowed cheerfully, sitting down beside them.

"Good morning. I can't wait to go train, it's a beautiful day!" Stormpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"I know. And Dawnpaw and I get to go hunting too." Cloverpaw meowed.

Just then, Honeypaw padded over. "Did you guys here the news?"

When all three siblings shook their head she continued.

"The past three days, Shadowclan scents have been stronger along the border, and last night the scent markers were overpowering."

"Do you think they plan to cross the border?" Cloverpaw queried.

"Probably."

"That's Shadowclan for ya." Stormpaw shook his head sadly.

"Cloverpaw, Dawnpaw!" Both apprentices turned to see their mentors staring expectantly at them.

Saying goodbye to the others, both sisters walked over to where Graystripe and Whitewing stood waiting.

"I know we promised you two a hunting lesson, but with the tension between Shadowclan going on we've decided to do battle training with your brother instead.

"Yay!" The apprentices cheered, as they exchanged an excited look.

"Birchfall is talking with Firestar right now, but they'll be meeting us at the clearing for a training lesson." Whitewing announced.

Turning around, Graystripe jumped through the barrier of the camp, and led the group into the forest.

"Attack me." Whitewing instructed once they reached the clearing.

Cloverpaw looked over to where Pebblepaw and Mousepaw were tussling and decided how she was going to attack.

Quickly getting on her toes, the apprentice sprung, aiming for her mentor's shoulders.

Unfortunately, Whitewing was quicker and easily scooted out of the way.

"You'll have to be faster than that. Now try again."

This time, Cloverpaw decided to try barreling her over.

Running at full speed, the she-cat charged into her mentor who swatted her over and pinned her down with one paw.

Heaving a sigh, Whitewing meowed, "I'm bigger than you Cloverpaw. If you don't think you can knock me over, than try a different approach to unbalance me."

Shaking her head, Cloverpaw thought more carefully about her next move.

_I've got it! _She thought suddenly.

Running towards Whitewing, she knew the mentor had no idea what was coming. Then at last minute, she sprang, and landed squarely on the white she-cat's back. Whitewing swiveled around, trying to shake her off, but Cloverpaw instead jumped neatly off, and darted through her paws, nipping at them frequently and clawing her flanks with a sheathed paw. In no time, Cloverpaw managed to unbalance her mentor, and stood triumphantly over the white warrior.

Looking down at Whitewing, Cloverpaw noticed her beaming with pride. "Great job!" she praised, getting up to shake her fur. "You managed to use your wits and strengths to unbalance me and I couldn't be prouder."

The apprentice's fur fluffed up with the praise, and her eyes gleamed with delight. "Thank you Whitewing." She dipped her head respectfully towards her mentor.

"Now, I'm going to attack you." Whitewing declared. Then without warning, the warrior came at her, bowling her over and pinning her to the ground.

"You must always be prepared for the enemy to attack." She instructed, letting loose of her grip and stepping about a tail-length away.

This time when she sprang, Cloverpaw sprang into the air and landed with a heave on her shoulders. The startled warrior staggered, but managed to keep her balance. Coming into her counterattack, Whitewing whisked past her side, nipping at her legs and clawing her back with a sheathed paw. Cloverpaw turned around, ready to attack, but her mentor was faster and was out of the way before Cloverpaw had time to react.

Determined not to be beat, the young apprentice looked at her mentor, who was ready to come towards her. However, when Whitewing sprang, Cloverpaw dove beneath her and swatted her underbelly with her paws before rolling away on her side. Springing to her paws, Cloverpaw ran towards her mentor once more, who was just recovering from the past blow. Reaching out with a paw, she swept her paws from beneath her feet, causing her to topple over and be pinned to the ground.

"That…w-was…great!" Whitewing exclaimed between breaths. Brushing off her fur she meowed, "Where did you learn to fight like that? For your first time in the battle rink, that was an outstanding performance!"

Cloverpaw just shrugged. "I guess I just watched Pebblepaw and Mousepaw and kind of learned from them." The white-patched apprentice admitted.

"Well, either way that was fantastic! In fact, I'll give you first pick of the freshkill tonight." Whitewing meowed, obviously impressed.

"Thank you!" Cloverpaw meowed.

"Now, since Dawnpaw and Graystripe have finished tussling, I'm going to see if he wants you two to practice your moves together." Whitewing meowed, going over to speak with the older warrior.

Soon she padded back, the others shortly behind her.

"Dawnpaw, remember everything I've taught you and you'll do great." Graystripe meowed as the sisters prepared to fight.

"Cloverpaw, if you fight as good as you just did, I have faith that you'll do fantastic!" Whitewing meowed.

Cloverpaw flicked her tail, indicating she heard, not wanting to take her eyes off of Dawnpaw.

Stalking around her sister, Cloverpaw waited for the attack. Finally, Dawnpaw sprang, and Cloverpaw waited until last minute to roll out of the way, scraping her flank on the way.

Getting up once more, she decided to take her opportunity and lunged at her sister, landing squarely on her shoulders and giving a quick nip to her ear before bounding off. Dawnpaw swirled around, trying to catch up with her sister, but Cloverpaw was quicker and wouldn't be caught. Darting in and out of her paws, Cloverpaw easily unbalanced her and pinned her to the ground with one paw against her shoulder.

"Great fight!" Both mentors praised as the sisters got up and groomed their ruffled fur.

"Good job Cloverpaw." Dawnpaw meowed. "Will you teach me how to do some of those moves?"

"Sure!" the white apprentice meowed cheerfully.

"Well, I think that's enough training for today. Dawnpaw, Cloverpaw, head back to camp. Cloverpaw, go ahead and take first pick. Then I want you to take something to the elders and Cinderpelt and Leafpool. After that take a break. You two deserve it." Whitewing instructed.

Glad to get a break, both apprentices headed back to camp, eager to tell Stormpaw about their day.

"Wow. That sounds like a really good fight you two had!" Stormpaw exclaimed as the siblings headed towards the elders den, each with a mouse in their jaws.

After depositing freshkill for the elders and the medicine cats, they settled down to finally eat a meal of their own.

"So how did you do with Birchfall?" Cloverpaw asked Stormpaw after taking a bite of the rabbit they were sharing.

"He says I did great! Very well for a first practice. Tomorrow he said we might go practice again." Stormpaw purred.

"Well done!" Cloverpaw meowed, happy for her brother. "Whitewing was proud of me too, that's why I got first pick at this rabbit." She announced happily.

"Graystripe said I did good for my first time too, though Cloverpaw proved that wrong didn't she." Dawnpaw meowed, playfully cuffing her sister.

"Oh come on, you did good!" Cloverpaw meowed humbly, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Thanks, but you beat me fair and square so there's no need to give up the credit." Dawnpaw meowed.

Cloverpaw let out a sigh. She knew there was no getting through to her sister once she had made up her mind.

"So," Cloverpaw started, trying to change the subject, "What do you think is going on with Shadowclan?"

Before anyone had time to reply, Poppypaw burst into the clearing.

"Firestar…c-come…Shadowclan…b-border…" the apprentice struggled to catch her breath and barely managed to choke out the words.

Firestar immediately came out of his den, calling to Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Honeypaw, Ashfur and Thornclaw.

As the cats ran out of the clearing, Cloverpaw had an idea form.

"Quick, follow me!" she hissed, sneaking out through the dirt tunnel.

Looking behind her, Stormpaw and Dawnpaw were padding along warily, watching for any other warriors.

Finally, Cloverpaw neared the Shadowclan border and jumped behind a bramble bush, listening to the two leaders talking.

"Blackstar, this is _Thunderclan_ territory. Now get off or I'll attack." Firestar meowed, his voice calm but cold.

"What are you going to do kittypet?" The fierce leader spat. "If Shadowclan needs more territory then we'll fight to get it."

Firestar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Blackstar, you know we outnumber you. Now this is your last chance to get _off _our land and go back to your own camp. It's your decision; lead your cats into a battle that's already won, or go home now with all your fur."

Cloverpaw was surprised at her leader's bravery against the huge tom, and wondered if one day that could be her, courageously standing up to anyone, ready to lead her cats into a battle.

Rustling in the bushes returned her thoughts on the leaders, and Cloverpaw looked up to see the Shadowclan warriors disappearing into the forest.

"You win this time Firestar, but I promise you that next time, Thunderclan won't be so lucky." Blackstar threatened before stalking back to the pine forest.

Suddenly, Cloverpaw felt a tail touching her shoulder, and she noticed Stormpaw beckoning her to leave.

Climbing out of the bushes and racing back to camp as not to get caught, the she-cat let her thoughts wander once more.

_Was she, a small apprentice, capable of becoming a noble leader? No matter what, Cloverpaw was determined to be the best warrior Thunderclan had ever seen, and maybe, just maybe, if she trained hard enough, she'd even become Cloverstar, leader of Thunderclan! _

**I bet you can't wait for the next chapter to find out about Shadowclan. I guess you'll just have to review and keep watching for it!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy on my other stories. Enjoy this chapter!**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors okay? I know it's sad but you'll just have to sue somebody else._

The sun shone brightly overhead, making the apprentice's fur glisten. Her belly fur skimming the ground, she soundlessly crept forward, her ears flicked up intent on the prey. At last she bunched her muscles and sprang, landing perfectly on the small mouse and making a quick kill.

"Great job! You've caught on fast. Very nice. Why don't you and Dawnpaw collect as much prey as you can. If you do good then we might practice more battle moves." Whitewing instructed, heading back to camp with Graystripe.

Cloverpaw looked at her sister in amusement. She knew that even if they came back empty pawed that they'd practice battle moves. The tension was so high with ShadowClan that there wasn't a day they didn't practice some kind of fighting techniques. It had already been one week and nothing had happened, but everyone was still ready for a battle.

"I'll go for that vole over there, and you can go for the squirrel. Then we'll meet up and take a break." Dawnpaw meowed, already stalking towards her catch.

Cloverpaw nodded and swiveled her ears, listening for the sounds of the prey. Suddenly she detected a small munching noise and turned around to see that her sister was right. A squirrel was sitting nearby nibbling on a beechnut.

Quietly she crept towards the prey, trying to be as silent as possible. Unfortunately she failed by stepping on a twig and cracking it in half. She instantly sprinted towards the squirrel, but was too slow and it successfully made its way up the tree unharmed.

"Mousedung." The apprentice cursed, turning back to meet her sister who was carrying two voles.

"It turns out he had a friend." She meowed, burying her catch.

_Maybe that can make up for my failure to catch anything. _Cloverpaw thought dejectedly.

"Oh don't worry, you're not a failure. I bet you'll catch something before we head back to camp." Dawnpaw meowed encouragingly.

Cloverpaw blinked. Had she said that out loud? She was sure she had been only thinking that.

"No, you didn't say anything." The she-cat meowed, reading her thoughts once more.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Cloverpaw exclaimed aloud. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"Well, I just figured it out last night. I was going to tell you but I kept forgetting." The ginger she-cat meowed.

Cloverpaw nodded. "I wonder if the rest of us can do that." Focusing her mind on her sister's thoughts, the apprentice concentrated harder than ever.

_Darn it, I got nothing. _

"That's okay, I'm sure that there'll be some other powers you and Stormpaw ask. Though I think I have an idea about his. He was thinking about his battle training this morning; apparently he was able to beat Birchfall every time. My guess is that he has the strength of LionClan when it comes to fighting. I wonder what you're power will be." Dawnpaw meowed, looking thoughtfully.

Cloverpaw nodded distantly. Surely she would have some kind of power if her sister did?

"Of course you will. It's just a matter of time until we realize them." Dawnpaw meowed. "Now let's finish hunting."

The apprentice nodded and began padding forward involuntarily. Suddenly, the rushing sound of water filled her ears and she found herself sitting beside a gleaming pool.

Looking around, Cloverpaw realized that she had wandered far from camp; all the way to the Moonpool. Deciding to make the most of her discovery though, she sat down and let the gentle waters lap at her paws as she touched her nose to the icy water.

Blinking open her eyes, the apprentice found herself in a moonlit forest, glancing in on a group of cats. Their fur was shining with stars and they all looked young and refreshed.

"They are figuring out their powers." A tortoiseshell meowed, her eyes gleaming brightly against the black sky. She was standing in front of a large pool of water, intent on every splash that occurred.

"You're right Spottedleaf. We must warn them of their destiny. I will visit the lucky one first. She is the leader of her pack and will be in charge of telling her siblings. Then when the time comes, they should be able to save their Clans." A blue-gray she-cat meowed, coming to stand beside Spottedleaf.

"Very well Bluestar." A large tom with a distinct red tail meowed. "The prophecy is about to unfold soon and the cats must know of their fate."

"Are they even old enough to understand? They're not even warriors yet. How can they save all the clans?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"Now Yellowfang, you know as well as I do that they're fit for the task. We have no other hope. It is up to them to stop the evil lurking about the forest. All we can do is guide them." Bluestar meowed once more.

The she-cat nodded and sat back down, still looking wary.

"I suppose this meeting is over then." Spottedleaf meowed, and the cats around the pool began to slowly fade away.

Cloverpaw opened her eyes to find herself back at the Moonpool. Getting to her paws, she shook her dampened fur and began to groom herself.

_They must be talking about us! _She realized excitedly._ And either Dawnpaw or I is the leader because Bluestar said 'she'. I wonder what danger is to come? _The apprentice's mind whirled at so much information that she hadn't realized how much time had past. The sun was already halfway beneath the horizon, tinting the blue sky with a combination of pink, orange, and yellow. The clouds were starting to ease up and glided overhead.

Scenting the air, Cloverpaw picked up the smell of mouse and easily caught the distracted creature. Returning to camp with her measly prey, the apprentice hoped that Whitewing wouldn't be too upset.

"That's all you caught?" Whitewing meowed when the sisters came back to camp. She didn't sound angry, just appalled. Luckily Dawnpaw had caught a squirrel on the way back and the white she-cat hoped it would make up for the small amount of prey.

"Well, take what you have to the elders and the medicine cats. Then grab yourself something to eat." The she-cat instructed before padding away to sit with Birchfall.

Cloverpaw could swear that the two were mates, but decided not to get involved. Instead she took her freshkill to Cinderpelt and Leafpool, who were lying down side by side unmoving. Curious, the apprentice dove into a bracken clump nearby and waited for them to return from their trance.

"What does it mean?" Leafpool whispered after just waking up. _"Before calm arrives, kin will test kin. A storm will brew in the morning light, and yet only the luckiest of them all can save us from the danger it brings. _

Cinderpelt shook her head. "There was so much blood too, teeth and claws gleaming in the moonlight." She shuddered. "I'm not sure, but that's the second time we've received the dream so it must be soon."

Deciding to come in now, Cloverpaw rustled the bracken to make her presence known before padding into the den.

"Oh, hello Cloverpaw." The she-cats greeted warmly. "I thought I could smell mouse, thanks so much." The brown tabby still seemed wary about her dream but was obviously trying to forget about it for now.

Nodding in respect, she backed out of the den and padded over to her siblings, her mind whirling with thoughts.

"What prophecy?" Dawnpaw asked when her sister had sat down beside them.

Cloverpaw sighed. There wasn't any point in keeping a secret from her if she'd just be able to read her thoughts anyways.

"You've got that right." She teased. "Now seriously tell me."

Between bites of her vole, the apprentice explained her dream at the Moonpool and the prophecy she overheard the medicine cats talking about.

Immediately Dawnpaw's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's great!"

Cloverpaw blinked at her. "How can you say that? The clans are in grave danger and-" she was cut off as a tail swept over her mouth.

"I mean it's great that you heard both dreams and prophecies. Don't you know what this means?" When she got no answer the she-cat sighed and continued, "It means that your power is visiting with StarClan! You have the ability to appear in dreams don't you see? Why else would you have been allowed in the StarClan meeting or had you happened to hear the prophecy with the medicine cats? Obviously they wanted you to know.

Cloverpaw nodded. Everything her sister said made since. Now all she had to do was wait until dark when one of them would get the dream. Then they'd find out who was the savior among them.

**Okay, sucky ending I know but oh well. Also I know I changed around the prophecy a bit but I liked it better like this. (Even if it is still bluntly obvious) Anyways, I'd really appreciate the reviews!!**


	7. Love, Loathe and Loyalty

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! I made it full of action so that it'd make up for the long wait. Enjoy!**

"You look tired, go ahead and get some sleep. We're going on the dawn patrol tomorrow morning so you'll need the rest."

Cloverpaw nodded at her mentor and padded into the apprentices den. Lying down in her mossy nest, she closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on the top of a grassy hill, overlooking a large clearing. Thickets of gorse spotted the moors but the stars were still plainly visible overhead. A sliver of moonlight shone vibrantly in the blackened sky and made her fur sparkle.

Cautiously, she padded forward sniffing the air with every step. Other than the smell of open air, nothing came to her nostrils and the apprentice continued walking down the slope more confidently.

At the bottom of the slope, Cloverpaw looked around and saw a starry figure sitting nearby. Her grayish blue fur shone intensely against the vivid sparkle of stars and she was sitting very dignified. Instantly the she-cat recognized the warrior as Bluestar.

"Greetings Cloverpaw. I was expecting you." The starry she-cat meowed.

_I was expecting you too…_

Cloverpaw nodded politely at her ancestor. "Hello." She was careful not to say too much that would give away her secret presence at the earlier meeting.

"My name is Bluestar. I was the leader before Firestar. I've come to warn you about the danger to come. There is much evil lurking in the forest now, and its up to you and your siblings to stop it. You must be careful however. Your loyalties will be tested to the utmost and the decisions made will change fates."

"Not much pressure or anything." The apprentice meowed sarcastically.

"Do not fear young one. You have the power of StarClan on your side." Bluestar reminded her as she began to fade away.

"What kind of danger?" Cloverpaw called out, hoping she wasn't too late to ask.

"All will be discovered soon. Just be careful of those you trust, as surprises are nearing at every corner." Those were the past leader's last words before she vanished into the night sky, leaving the ginger and white she-cat all alone.

"Psst, Cloverpaw we're leaving now. Get up so we can go."

The small apprentice blinked open her hazy eyes to see her sister standing over her, looking wide-eyed and happy.

Letting out a yawn, the she-cat got to her paws and shook the moss from her fur. "All right I'm up, now let's go." Following her sister, the two apprentices made their way to the front of camp where Graystripe, Whitewing and Brackenfur stood waiting. When the apprentices arrived, the golden brown tom flicked his tail and led the group into the forest.

Veering to the right, Cloverpaw realized he was heading towards the ShadowClan border. "Do you think we'll meet another patrol?" the she-cat whispered to her sister.

"I don't know but I hope not. Today isn't a good day to fight, have you seen the size of those clouds?" Dawnpaw meowed, looking nervous.

Looking into the sky, the apprentice realized her sister was right. Thick gray clouds spread over the pale sky, threatening to downpour at any second. Not even the faint glow of sunlight loomed overhead, and the forest was scarily quiet.

_A storm will brew in morning light… _Cloverpaw recalled that part of the prophecy. Could today be the day that trouble occurs?

"Let's hurry to check the border. I don't want my fur to be soaked when we return to camp." Whitewing meowed, letting out a shiver.

Meows of agreement erupted from the patrol that hurried forward into the dense forest. The air was muggy and suffocated the group, but they raced forward nevertheless, eager to return to the safety of their dens.

Scenting the air, Cloverpaw wrinkled her nose at the strong reek of pine that hit her nose. _Ugh, ShadowClan._ She thought disgustedly. _At least they haven't crossed the border. _But however much she tried to think optimistically, a heavy stone set in her heart of the battle that was soon to come.

After setting the markers, Graystripe meowed, "Well they haven't crossed anything yet, but we marked our side extra strong to let them know we mean business. Now let's get back to camp, it looks like its about to rain."

Everyone nodded and sprinted back to camp. As they neared the entrance, Cloverpaw heard a low growl and darted forward to gasp in surprise at the scene that was occurring in the center of camp.

"I'm telling you, that no good piece of fox dung stole WindClan prey." Brambleclaw meowed impatiently.

"That was a ThunderClan rabbit that crossed the border at last minute. And besides, we didn't run into a patrol so what's the problem?" Ashfur protested.

As the patrol neared the two sisters, Cloverpaw's fur fluffed up with fear and together the two sisters made their way into camp and over to their mother who was watching in terror by the freshkill pile.

"It's okay sweeties. Everything will be fine." Squirrelflight whispered to her kits, wrapping her tail protectively around them. But even though she tried to sound convincing, Cloverpaw wasn't fooled by the confident tone that masked her mother's undeniable fear.

"The problem is that you stole prey. But it's not like that's the first time you've stole something." Brambleclaw growled challengingly at the gray warrior.

"What did you just say?" Cloverpaw's father hissed, digging his claws in and out of the ground.

"You heard me. Everyone in ThunderClan knows you stole Squirrelflight from me."

Cloverpaw gasped. Brambleclaw had been mates with Squirrelflight? The she-cat shook her head. How could nobody have told her until now? And what happened to their relationship? So many questions and yet no answers…

"I didn't steal Squirrelflight, she came to me when you weren't enough for her. I treated her with the kindness, respect and _loyalty _that she deserves."

The apprentice watched in shock and confusion as Brambleclaw's hackles rose with fury at the word 'loyalty'. The tom was nothing but a loyal warrior to ThunderClan so what was the problem?

"Oh ya? Well I'll give you the_ pain _you deserve!" Brambleclaw screeched, and Cloverpaw watched in horror as the brown tom lunged toward her father.

"Ashfur!" she yelled, and ran forward to help her father. Suddenly, a ginger streak blurred in front of her, and she was caught off guard as her mother put out a paw to stop her.

"No. This is your father's battle. He and Brambleclaw must work this out on their own." Her mother whispered, looking desperately at her mate who was locked fiercely in battle.

The two toms were tussling around camp, blood and fur flying amiss. The other apprentices sprinted into their den, watching anxiously from their moss nests. Mousefur shook her head in disappointment at the two toms while Longtail folded his ears back in annoyance at the sudden ruckus. Ferncloud quickly ushered her kits into the nursery while Daisy kept guard from the front.

Cloverpaw watched in horror as the fighting toms rolled past the queen and into a clump of bracken.

Shaking their fur, they got to their paws and Brambleclaw lunged once more, bowling over his clanmate. Pinning the gray tom on his back, the deputy snapped at the warrior, and the tom narrowly avoided a killing bite. Ashfur struggled under his attacker's weight, and scratched at his opponents belly with unsheathed claws.

"They're going to kill each other!" Cloverpaw screeched, shaking with fear. Though her mother attempted to comfort her, the she-cat shook her off, blinded with rage and concern for her father. "Stop it you guys, just stop!" her voice shook as she shrieked the words into the sky, but the toms continued to battle despite her desperate pleas.

As if feeling her pain, the rain began to pour heavily into the clearing. The sound of water pounding heavily against the stones echoed in the apprentice's ears and her mind whirled and she began to feel faint.

Though her father fought ferociously, Brambleclaw was a bigger match and managed to pin him down. "Any last words?" Brambleclaw hissed into the tom's ear, his sharp teeth bore back in a vicious snarl. His soaking fur clung to his skin, making his muscles ripple through his pelt.

As the huge tabby tom leaned in for the killing bite, Cloverpaw cast one last hazy look at her helpless father before collapsing to the ground in a puddle of water, letting blackness engulf her.

**Haha, I'm so evil…CLIFFIE!! MUAHAHAHA! Okay now that that's over with… Honestly, even I wasn't expecting that end, and I wrote it! I didn't really have it planned out though, other than the fact that I decided they needed to fight because people were getting suspicious at their laid back attitude. I hope this helped change your mind! Lol, I'll try to update faster as I'm going out of town for a week and won't be able to update for a while. Hope you liked the chapter and please review! **


	8. Punishments and Ceremonies

**AN: I know the last chapter was suspenseful so I decided to write the next one faster…even if I didn't get ANY reviews from any of my apparently EX-loyal fans. –Ahem- but for my own purposes I'll write this anyways.**

**P.S. Because Nightclaw was the only person to review, I've dedicated this chapter to her. Thanks a bunch; I appreciate your comment so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Faint sunlight streamed into the clearing as the lightheaded apprentice blinked open her eyes. Looking around frantically, she began to wonder where she was before letting out a sigh of relief at the smell of herbs. She was only in the medicine den.

_Wait, why am I in here?_ She wondered curiously, then the flashback started to come.

"_Any last words?" Brambleclaw hissed into the tom's ear, his sharp teeth bore back in a vicious snarl. His soaking fur clung to his skin, making his muscles ripple through his pelt. Then he leaned in for the killing bite…_

She shook her head at the memory of it all.

"Thank Starclan, she's awake!" exclaimed a voice and Cloverpaw purred as her mother entered the den, eyes full of relief.

"Oh I was hoping so. She's been out cold all day." This time it was Cinderpelt who limped from the back of the den, jaws full of herbs.

Dropping the pile of leaves in front of the white and ginger apprentice, she beckoned for her to eat the pulp. Cloverpaw winced at the sour taste but swallowed nevertheless, knowing that Cinderpelt knew best.

"I'm so glad you're up, we were getting worried. What happened to you?" Squirrelflight asked concerned.

Quickly Cloverpaw explained her dizziness during the fight, ending with how she blacked out when Brambleclaw leaned in for the last strike.

Suddenly the apprentice sat up with a jolt. Ashfur! She hadn't gotten the chance to see what had happened to her father. Surly a whole clan of cats wouldn't let one cat murder their clanmate. Anxiously, she looked at her mother, hoping that her worst nightmare wouldn't be true.

"Don't worry, Ashfur is okay. Leafpool gave him some herbs and he's sleeping in the warriors' den. I'll explain everything later but I want to make sure you're okay first." Squirrelflight meowed, still looking tense.

Cloverpaw nodded. "I'm fine now. If Cinderpelt and Leafpool say its okay, I'd like to go back to my own den please." The she-cat meowed nervously.

After getting a nod of approval from both cats, Cloverpaw headed into the open air of the clearing. Drawing in a deep breath, the scent of blood still clung into the air. However instead of being dark and gloomy, the sun was now shining brightly with only a few remaining clouds stringing through the sky.

"Cloverpaw!" yowled several voices, and the apprentice fell over with an 'oof' as she was bowled over. "We're so glad you're okay!" meowed Dawnpaw happily, and Stormpaw nodded his agreement.

The she-cat let out a purr and licked her siblings. "Thanks you guys. But where's Ashfur? Squirrelflight said he was okay but nothing else."

Cloverpaw watched nervously as her siblings exchanged anxious glances. "Well, he's over here. But I think you should know the whole story before seeing him." Dawnpaw meowed at last.

_When did my sister become so mature? _The apprentice wondered.

"You see, right as you blanked out, Brambleclaw leaned forward towards Ashfur. Luckily, Firestar came in from his patrol just in time and let out a yowl that distracted Brambleclaw long enough for our father to slip away. Instantly he stepped to the side as Firestar pinned down Brambleclaw and threatened him. He backed down of course, but Firestar has him as a prisoner in the elders' den right now. Nobody is sure what's going to happen." Dawnpaw exclaimed with a glance to their deputy's chamber.

Cloverpaw followed her gaze to see Brackenfur and Thornclaw guarding the brown warrior, looking extremely disappointed with their trusted clanmate.

"Cloverpaw! Why didn't anyone tell me she was awake?" the apprentice's thoughts were interrupted as Rainpaw rushed towards her looking thoroughly relieved. "Thank goodness you're okay."

_Why was everyone making such a fuss over her?_ Cloverpaw wondered, growing slightly annoyed.

A low growl rumbled from her stomach and Cloverpaw realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. "Would you like to eat with me? I'm starving and we may as well talk over a juicy squirrel." The she-cat suggested, already on her way to the freshkill pile.

After Stormpaw and Dawnpaw decided on a rabbit to share, Rainpaw sat down beside Cloverpaw with a plump mouse.

"Now, what is it you'd like to talk about?" Stormpaw asked, swallowing a bite of his lunch.

The thought had been forming in her mind all morning and it was about time she let out her concerns. "What do you guys think will happen to Brambleclaw?" the apprentice meowed at last. Her siblings scowled at the memory of the tom that almost killed their father.

"I think we should send all of ShadowClan after them," Dawnpaw hissed, thrashing around the rabbit to prove her anger. Her ginger fur was fluffed up with rage and her eyes shone with a newly lit flame of fury.

Stormpaw rest a comforting tail on his sister and the raging apprentice calmed down. "Sorry, but I just hate that tom!" she meowed.

"I think we all do. After all, he tried to kill our father!" Cloverpaw hissed.

The others nodded in agreement and ate the rest of their meal in silence. Sitting up to lick her whiskers, the she-cat tilted her head as Firestar approached her. Assuming he was coming to get his apprentice, Cloverpaw was shocked when he beckoned for her.

"So what's wrong Firestar?" Cloverpaw asked as she settled down in the leader's den.

He let out an anxious sigh before continuing; "Well you were there for the start of the fight so I figured I'd ask you for the whole story. Plus it seemed to take a toll on you the worst and I needed your opinion on a couple of things."

Cloverpaw instantly sat up with pride. Firestar wanted _her_ opinion! The thought almost made her heart burst from her chest.

"Well," Cloverpaw started, and then continued to explain the rest of the fight until she blacked out. Looking at her leader who nodded flatly, the apprentice had no clue as to what he was about to ask.

"I see. Well that was about the time that I came in so I suppose it all fits." He meowed. "You do know what happened next, right?"

Cloverpaw nodded.

"Very well. Now onto more important things. Seeing as this affected you the most, I've decided to get your opinion as to how Brambleclaw should be punished.

Cloverpaw blinked. Firestar was putting her in charge of Brambleclaw's punishment! As much as she wanted to kill him in cold murder, like he wanted to do with her father, she wouldn't let the ambition get to her head. Instead she closed her eyes and thought of a more reasonable punishment.

"Well, I'm not sure Firestar," Cloverpaw squeaked the words like a little kit. Clearing her throat she continued more steadily, "but trying to kill a clanmate is against the warrior code so his punishment shouldn't be a light one, right?"

Her leader nodded. "Right. Now how about your father? He was involved in the fight too, and trouble would've occurred if they had met a WindClan patrol while he hunted on their territory."

The white she-cat opened her mouth to defend her father but instantly closed it. If she wanted to be clan leader she'd have to be fair to everyone. "Um, I don't know. Perhaps he should be confined to camp until the gathering." Cloverpaw meowed. She closed her eyes when she got no response.

_I hope Ashfur doesn't find out I suggested his punishment; he'll claw my ears off!_ The ThunderClan she-cat thought worriedly.

"Well the gathering is in a couple of sunrises so that seems fair. Good thinking Cloverpaw. I know you'll make a great warrior. In fact, with these skills you just might become leader some day."

The apprentice stared at the fiery red tom, blushing with pride. Firestar thought she could become Clan leader!

"Thank you," she meowed, her voice quivering with excitement.

"You may leave now if you wish, as I've got important things to discuss with Sandstorm. Could you get her for me?"

The she-cat nodded. "Of course." Backing out of the den with a bounce in her step, Cloverpaw glanced around camp to find the ginger she-cat finishing up a vole.

"Firestar would like to see you." The apprentice meowed to her grandmother. Sandstorm nodded and got to her paws, meowing thanks as she left.

"Cloverpaw, is that you?" the apprentice whirled around to see Ashfur limping out of the medicine den, his eyes full of relief.

"Ashfur!" the she-cat exclaimed, and ran towards her father. "You're okay!"

The gray tom let out a purr. "Yes I am. But more importantly you seem to be okay. When Brambleclaw leaned in to try and kill me, I glanced over at your siblings and your mother and about died before Brambleclaw even got to me when I saw the look on your face as you blacked out."

Cloverpaw shifted her paws, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Ashfur whispered softly before licking her ear. "Now if I remember correctly, Whitewing wanted you and Pebblepaw to go hunting I believe."

"Okay, I'll go find her n-" the apprentice was caught off as Firestar called a clan meeting.

Looking at her father, the apprentice saddened at the look of self-disappointment on the tom's face. Giving him an assuring lick, she headed to the front to sit by Stormpaw, Dawnpaw and Rainpaw.

The sky above her was a clear ocean blue; the last cloud had finally drifted elsewhere. A couple of birds flew by overhead, gliding gracefully against the peaceful sky. A large sun shone through the treetops, warming the cats' pelts to the skin. A gentle wind blew through the clearing and relieved everyone of their morning tension.

"We have some very important, but disappointing news to discuss today." Firestar meowed, his emerald eyes tinged with unknown sadness. "This morning two of our warriors got into a fight today, and our own deputy tried to kill one of his clanmates."

Cloverpaw cast an anxious glance to the elders den where Thornclaw and Brackenfur scowled at the tabby warrior who just hung his head low.

"Because of this evident show of ambition and spiteful behavior to clanmates, I'm forced to do the worst. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, hereby exile Brambleclaw from ThunderClan. If any of my warriors catch you on our territory by tomorrow at sunrise, they have my permission to kill you."

Cloverpaw gasped! Brambleclaw was being exiled? Who would be the deputy of ThunderClan then?

Whispers immediately dispersed throughout the group of gathered warriors, some of them joyful, others more doubting. Though she was glad that Brambleclaw was leaving, she knew that some of the senior warriors wouldn't approve of their leader's decision.

Returning her attention to her leader, Cloverpaw watched as Firestar struggled to stay in control.

"Brambleclaw, you can leave now or I'll have my warriors escort you out personally." The tom meowed challengingly to the traitor.

Brambleclaw looked ashamed, but when he glanced at the smug look on Ashfur's face he was angered once more.

"I can walk by myself thank you." The tom hissed, and everyone's eyes followed the brown warrior as his tail disappeared from the bracken barrier.

"Now onto the next task," Firestar meowed, sounding exasperated, "we must appoint a new deputy to ThunderClan."

Everyone looked about anxiously, trying to figure out who would be chosen.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, say this in the spirit of our warrior ancestors so that they may hear and approve my choice," he stopped and glanced around, not revealing anything in his expression, "Sandstorm will be the new deputy for ThunderClan!"

Meows of approval sounded throughout the Clan as the pale ginger she-cat got to her paws. Cloverpaw noticed that her green eyes were round with shock as she came to stand beside her mate and leader.

"Thank you Firestar, I-I never imagined…" she broke off, to stunned for words. Her fur was well groomed and shining with the pride that shone in her eyes.

Cloverpaw watched with happiness as Sandstorm licked her leader's shoulder.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" yowled the crowd of cats.

_She really is a respected cat._ Cloverpaw thought with a look at the new ThunderClan deputy.

As Sandstorm returned to her seat, looking refreshed, Firestar continued with the meeting. "We have more things to discuss still. With Brambleclaw gone, Berrypaw is without a mentor. Brackenfur, you are ready for your first apprentice."

Eyes turned once more as the golden tabby tom stepped up, his fur sleek and shining in the bright sun.

"Brackenfur, the Clan knows about your patience and strength. Do your best to pass these qualities onto Berrypaw."

Berrypaw reached forward to touch noses to his new mentor before withdrawing to the side of the hollow.

"Berrypaw! Berrypaw!" yowled out the clan, trying to stay positive.

"To finish up the meeting, Ashfur also needs to be punished. He broke the warrior code by fighting with a clanmate and killed a piece of prey that had crossed onto another clan's border. Because of this he'll be confined to camp on apprentice duties until the gathering."

Cloverpaw shifted nervously. Looking at her father's dejected face, she felt bad but knew it was only fair.

"Yes Firestar." The tom meowed through gritted teeth.

"Very well then, this meeting is over." Firestar bounded off his perch and over to Sandstorm who followed the tom into his den.

"What do you think of the new deputy?" Dawnpaw asked, coming to stand beside her sister.

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Sandstorm is a great choice, she's an excellent hunter and fighter."

"That's what I thought. Can you believe that Brambleclaw was exiled?" Dawnpaw meowed.

Cloverpaw said nothing, only stared at the spot where the dark brown tom had disappeared. A voice echoed in her mind, _only the luckiest of them all can save them from the danger it brings… _somehow, the small she-cat knew that the danger was about to begin.

**Wow, that was a long chapter considering ONLY ONE PERSON BOTHERED TO REVIEW! I spoil you guys and yet I get no thanks. Sniff, sniff. I'd better get five reviews or no more chapters for anyone. **


	9. Failure to Fight

**AN: I was going to update before I left for a week but my mom shut off the computer so I couldn't. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait though so enjoy!**

Cloverpaw opened her eyes and found herself in a dark forest. No moons or stars were visible and other than a faint beam of sunlight up ahead. Padding forward cautiously, the apprentice stopped frequently to taste the air.

Cats! She exclaimed silently. Instantly curious, the she-cat crept behind a bramble bush and peered through the branches to watch them.

"How did the meeting go Bluestar? Does she know of the danger?" asked a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Bluestar nodded. "Yes she does Spottedleaf. I have warned her of all the trouble approaching. Now it is up to her to make the right decisions and lead her clan through this," the she-cat added.

Cloverpaw blinked. _She was supposed to get her clan through this? How was that supposed to happen? She was only an apprentice!_

"Isn't that much to put on such an inexperienced cat?" Spottedleaf twitched her whiskers uncertainly.

"She was chosen by all of StarClan to fulfill this and that is what she must do. Besides, you saw how she handled the confrontation with Firestar. She was able to put aside her loyalties and do what she knew was best. That takes great skill for someone so young." The blue-gray she-cat mewed.

Cloverpaw stifled the purr that arose in her throat and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"I suppose you're right. She'll make and excellent leader one day providing she makes the correct decisions now. I just hope she heeds our warning…" Spottedleaf broke off, staring into the distance at an unseen trouble.

Deciding she had heard enough, Cloverpaw crawled out from her hiding spot and followed the dirt path back to a large opening up ahead. Picking up speed, the apprentice shot away from the clearing and found herself in blackness once more.

"Come on Cloverpaw, wake up," meowed a familiar voice.

Blinking her sleepy eyes open, the she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement to see Rainpaw standing over her. _That tom never quits_, she thought, shaking her head in amusement.

"All right I'm up. What are we doing today?" She asked the apprentice, getting to her paws and licking her ruffled fur.

"Whitewing and Firestar are taking us to battle training!" the apprentice purred excitedly. His green eyes were gleaming with anticipation as he followed Cloverpaw out of the den.

Cloverpaw let out a low purr. It wasn't often that apprentices got to train with the clan leader, so she was determined to do her best to show her skills.

The sun was shining warmly overhead, brightening the clearing and warming the she-cat's pelt. Stretching her sore muscles, she headed to the freshkill pile and pulled out a squirrel to share.

"I can't believe we get to fight in front of the clan leader," Cloverpaw voiced her thoughts, plucking out fur from her prey.

"I can," the gray tom meowed jokingly.

Cloverpaw cuffed him over the ear and let out a purr. "Well of course _you _can, he's your mentor after all!"

Rainpaw opened his mouth to say something but a meow from Whitewing broke him off.

"Cloverpaw! Are you feeling okay? If so we're doing some battle training in the clearing okay," Whitewing meowed, relieved that her apprentice was ready to resume training.

The white-patched apprentice felt her neck fur bristling with irritation. It had been three days since she blacked out, so why was everyone still treating her like a kit?

Rainpaw noticed her annoyance and laid his tail on her back comfortingly. "She's only trying to be nice," he murmured, and Cloverpaw relaxed.

"I suppose your right," she whispered back. Looking up into her mentor's eyes she meowed, "Yes I'm fine. We can train as soon as we finish eating."

The she-cat nodded and bounding off to where Birchfall was eating with Cloudtail and Brightheart.

_They would make a cute couple,_ the she-cat thought, looking at how the tom's eyes sparkled when Whitewing came to sit beside him.

"Cloverpaw!" the she-cat snapped out of her thoughts to look at Rainpaw who had finished off the last bite of their meal. "Are you ready to leave? Firestar is waiting now," the gray apprentice flicked his tail towards the camp entrance where the red tom had just sat down.

"Sure," Cloverpaw mewed, getting to her paws. Seeing that everyone was leaving, Whitewing meowed a quick farewell to her parents and clanmate before coming to join them.

"Let's get going now, I want to be there by sunhigh," Firestar meowed, leading them into the forest.

* * *

"Great job!"

Cloverpaw puffed out her fur with pride at the clan leader's praise. Bounding off of her mentor, the she-cat licked her ruffled fur before going to sit beside Rainpaw.

"Well done, the way you unbalanced me was perfect." Whitewing meowed, getting to her paws.

"I have an idea. How about we let Cloverpaw and Rainpaw battle each other?" Firestar suggested with a mischievous glance at the two apprentices.

Exchanging an enthusiastic glance with her denmate, both apprentice got to their paws and took their place at the center of the clearing. Firestar and Whitewing went to sit on the edge of the clearing, and flicked their tails, indicating for them to start.

Teeth bore back in a fake snarl; Cloverpaw sprang towards the gray tom. Landing squarely on his shoulders, Cloverpaw kicked with her back legs and thrust the tom to the ground on his side.

Not to be easily beaten, Rainpaw scratched her belly with sheathed claws and squirmed from her grip. Getting to their paws, this time it was Rainpaw who sprung and landed behind Cloverpaw.

The white and ginger she-cat whirled around in surprise but couldn't find her attacker. Suddenly something darted beneath her paws and the apprentice stumbled to the ground. With Rainpaw pinning her down, she closed her eyes and quickly thought of a way out.

Rolling back onto her neck, she kicked up with her hind paws and sent Rainpaw flying through the air to hit the ground with a thud. Instantly alarmed, Cloverpaw sprang up to go help her friend when suddenly a black blur dashed in front of her and knocked her to the ground.

"What the-" the she-cat broke off as she scented the air, the strong reek of ShadowClan filling her nostrils. Fighting instincts kicking in, the she-cat used the same move she had on Rainpaw and managed to break free of the tom's grip.

Getting to her paws, the she-cat looked around at the raging battle that was occurring around her. ThunderClan was greatly outnumbered, but everyone still fought fiercely.

Whitewing was taking on two apprentices, but seemed to have everything under control. Firestar was locked into a battle with Blackstar, an equally weighted match. Deciding to help Rainpaw, Cloverpaw ran towards a dark ginger she-cat and dove beneath her paws. Nipping and scratching, the enemy warrior let out a yowl of fury as Cloverpaw quickly dodged her blows.

Suddenly, her pelt snagged on a thorn and as she sat struggling, the warrior she recognized as Russetfur came towards her and snarled. Cloverpaw winced as she bit hard down on her ear, and scratched at her face.

Blinded with fury, the she-cat tore free and let out a yowl before springing towards her opponent. Blinking away the blood that was streaming to her eyes, Cloverpaw dug her claws into her back

Russetfur spun around, trying to unlatch her grip but she tried in vain. Cloverpaw was determined to stay on. Suddenly the enemy rolled onto her back, and left the apprentice smothered into the dirt.

As the ShadowClan she-cat sprung into another battle, Rainpaw helped his clanmate to her paws and led her to a safe spot away from the clearing.

"We lost didn't we?" Cloverpaw whispered, already knowing the answer. Firestar lay limp in the center of the clearing. Russetfur and the black tom that had first attacked Cloverpaw were fighting against Whitewing, who finally surrendered.

"Admit defeat Firestar," hissed a large white tom with black paws.

The fiery red tom stirred slightly and got to his paws. "Okay Blackstar, call off your warriors. You've won this time," the tom admitted, looking dejected.

Smugly the ShadowClan leader sat down and licked his paws. "Good, very good. I officially declare this to be my territory. Now get off or we'll attack." He hissed, already marking the border around the battle ring.

Leaning against Rainpaw for support, Cloverpaw followed the group of Thunderclan cats pad silently back to camp. No one wanted to voice the nagging thoughts of failure that tugged on them so the dreary group stayed quiet.

Upon entering the clearing, yowls of distress and confusion sounded through all the dens. Ignoring their cries of disorder, the group of cats made their way to Cinderpelt's den.

"Great StarClan what happened?" she exclaimed, rushing to each cat and applying various pulps.

Cloverpaw winced with pain as the she-cat pressed some herbs against her wounds. After a while though, the pain ebbed away leaving the apprentice feeling well once more.

Meowing their thanks, the cats left the herb-scented den to join Firestar as he called a clan meeting.

"I have some unfortunate news to announce," he meowed, his eyes giving away his hurt. "Today I was battle training with Rainpaw, Whitewing and Cloverpaw when ShadowClan attacked. We were greatly outnumbered and couldn't afford to lose any members so the training hollow is now _Shadowclan _territory." He practically spat out the last words, shuddering at the thought of the enemy warriors who took away his land.

Instantly yowls of disapproval echoed throughout the clearing, each cat hissing their own concerns. Firestar struggled to calm down the rowdy cats.

"I understand you concerns but we had no other choice. Can we afford to lose any warriors over some land? Now I would like Sandstorm to lead a patrol and find a new place for training." With that, the defeated tom jumped off his perch and padded into his den.

Cloverpaw carefully got to her paws, but her gaze never left her conquered clan leader. Staring at the way his tail drooped and his fur looked dull and limp, the young she-cat had a feeling this was only the start of the trouble to come. With a jolt of remembrance she gulped nervously. _And she was the only one who could save them from it…_

**AN: Okay I hope you liked it. Once again I'm sorry for the wait but here you go! Next time I'll try to update quicker but I have school coming up so I have other priorities. Although reviews might bring chapters faster…**


End file.
